Wiccans, Warlocks, Witches and Wizards
by thehappydementor
Summary: Harry is angry at Dumbledore and decides to fix that problem with a bit of magic. Little does he know that 'bit of magic' caused a surge through Privet drive. Voldemort wants to know who this warlock is and Harry gets his primary school friend back.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter- that belongs to JKR and I don't own Amy Madison- she belongs to the god Joss Weadon.

Harry sat on the edge of his bed, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. Today was his sixteenth birthday and so far the only thing he had gotten from his friends was a letter saying that he would soon be picked up by his 'guard' to go to Grimmuald place.

"I hate them" He whispered quietly to himself.

Getting off his bed Harry walked over to his chest of drawers, on top of them was a cage and within it was a small brown rat.

"I'll change you back Amy, I promise and then we'll show that old fool and his 'order' what magic really is" Harry Potter picked up the old cage and smiled to himself.

_They'll get what's coming to them_.

A/N: Sorry this is so short hopefully next chappie will be longer


	2. preparing

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

Harry pulled the tattered old book out from underneath his bed and began rapidly flipping through the pages, scanning each and every one for anything useful to help him with the spell he was about to perform.

He was not worried about the decree for underage wizardry because he was not just a wizard but a warlock as well.

And he has been a warlock since he was eight years old.

He laughed at the memory of having to try and look ignorant in his first year. He could probably do more magic then all of them but he still kept his power a secret.

_Maybe this was the power that Voldemort didn't know about?_ Harry shrugged off the thought.

Glancing down at the page he grimaced '_skinning curse_' he thought with distaste. Skimming through the book he came to a page and found exactly what he needed.

_**Transmogrification spell**_

_Eye of newt_

_Sands of medina_

_Blood of the mother_

_The urn of Osiris _

A grin swept over his features for a brief second before it disappeared and a frown took its place.

Where was he going to get some of this stuff? A thought hit him, he remembered in the trip to Diagon Ally last year Mr Weasley told him a new shop had opened in Knockturn Alley apparently it was called 'the magic box'.

It was owned by... _'what was his name'_ he thought frantically "Oh!" he cried "Mr bogarty" he smirked silently as he tore off a piece of paper and wrote down the ingredients he would need.

Tonight he was going to pay a visit to Knockturn Alley, he was getting Amy back.

A/N: sorry! I thought this chappie would be longer but sadly no. any who next chapter coming soon.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. The happenings at no 12 Grimmauld Place

Disclaimer: again I don't own HP.

Ronald Weasley sat in front of his bed at number 12 grimmauld place. He was thinking up a strategy.

One that was could not be foiled.

An evil grin spread across his face he studied his opponent endlessly

"Check mate" he smiled confidently at Hermione as she leaned back against her chair to frown at her pieces.

Lifting her head she told him in a not impressed tone "I told you I was rubbish at chess".

"No your not" scolded Ron while he fiddled with his robes "you just have no strategy" Hermione huffed at this and opened _Hogwarts: a history _and began reading it from a marked page.

"How many times have you read that Hermione?" Ron asked wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"as many as I need to Ron...Have you ever picked up a book?" she asked pulling her eyes away from the book to look at her boyfriend.

He looked at her, mortified.

"Have I Ronald Billius Weasley ever picked up a book!?!" she nodded at him and he shook his head slightly.

"'Mione I happen to read quidditch through the ages and other associated books" he remarked with a snobbish air about him.

"Oh and here I thought you were nothing short of an idiot, how wrong I was, you read 'Quidditch through the ages' sorry not impressed" she gave him a short knowing smile before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"come on, dinners going to be ready soon" glancing at her watch she made a start down stairs leaving her boyfriend to clean up.

"Mum" Ginny Weasley leaned over the stove to check on the pasta which was bubbling away furiously.

"When will Harry be coming to Grimmauld? Ron and Hermione don't do anything with me they just shut themselves up in their rooms all day and everyone else is busy with the order" Ginny frowned suddenly "probably snogging" she said under her breath.

"Who snogging?" Tonks asked as she made her way over to the kitchen sink, dropping three plates in the process. When Ginny didn't answer her, Tonks turned to Molly.

"Someones snogging in the order? Who?!" she asked trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"No one!" Mrs Weasley yelled and let out a frustrated growl as Tonks dropped yet another plate.

"No one is kissing any one in the order, now, lets get cleaned up so we can serve dinner" Molly left no argument in her voice.

"Remus and I would be snogging, if it wasn't for so many people coming in and out of HQ lately, oh, and lets not forget Remus's little commitment problem" Tonks muttered under her breath as she passed some forks to Molly.

Hearing Tonks's quiet rant both Weasley women raised eyebrows with each other before Ginny fell into silent giggles and eventually had to leave.

A/N: as you can see I am a Remus/Tonks shipper!! GO REMUS/TONKS!! As well as Ron/Hermione. Well there you have it. Next chapter is coming.


End file.
